


情侣之间必做的四件事

by Anie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie/pseuds/Anie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗来自于在微博上看到的情侣间必做的一百件事</p>
            </blockquote>





	情侣之间必做的四件事

1.手牵手压马路

这是Dean第三次跟Sam强调这件事发生的偶然性。他坐在床上，努力压制着在他脑海里冲撞尖叫的眩晕感。

Sam坐在Dean身边，笔记本电脑搭在腿上，手指灵活的在键盘上跳跃，打开了一个又一个页面。

“Hey,man！”Dean试图引起Sam的注意，当然没有成功，他气愤地直接按下了Sam笔记本电脑的电源键。

“DEAN！”Sam把笔记本电脑合上，往床头柜一扔，直视着Dean，眼中盛开着火焰，“我这是在救你的命！上帝知道你会不会因为突然丧失的平衡感而将脑袋插进土里！”

Dean试图去辩驳，然而他眼前的世界天旋地转，他想吐但是又不能走动，在他眼里脚下的土地变成了天花板。

他颓然地向后仰倒，枕在柔软的枕头上。

Sam的手机刺耳地响起来，Dean眨眨眼，看着Sam起身去拿手机。

“Bobby。”Sam按下通话键，听见熟悉的声音，“你得到什么了吗？”

“我想是的。”Bobby永远平静的语调扫走了Sam的焦虑，“我查到了那个女巫的诅咒，好消息是这个诅咒是有时效的，但过程比较麻烦，带着Dean，从你现在所在的街区，到下一个街区，每棵树下埋一个解咒袋。解咒袋里装的东西我会等会儿发给你。”

“什么时候埋？”Sam看着在床上颓然不醒的Dean。

“什么时候都行，”Bobby说，“记住，是每棵树下面，蠢蛋。”

Sam挂了电话，坐回Dean身旁，吻了吻他的额头。Dean迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，忍着晕眩感拉下Sam的脖颈交换了个吻。

Sam把Bobby的提议与Dean说了，Dean摆摆手，漫不经心地说：“我希望我们晚上去，因为我不想在众人面前摔得四仰八叉，现在，能给我拿罐啤酒吗？”

他们居住的地方是个小小的城镇，镇上的人口特别少，一到深夜街上就几乎没有人了。Sam在下午的时候出门搞定了所有需要的东西，他和Dean包了一个多小时的解咒袋。

当然包括Dean因为平衡感不强而导致东西全洒在地上的时间。

Sam拿了一个袋子，把那堆解咒袋放进去，对窸窸窣窣换衣服的Dean喊道：“Dean，快点，我们要走了！”

Dean扶着桌子站起来，他的视野里整个世界像是个摇摆的天平，他试图找到平衡点，但一次又一次的失败。

Sam向Dean伸出手，Dean拒绝了。他一直拒绝和Sam握手，虽然他们已经在一起了，但从兄弟到情人，总有一些事情很难跨越。Dean觉得牵手这种事太娘唧唧的了，拥抱都要比这个好很多。

“得了吧Sammy。”Dean扶着墙一步一步地挪着，“小时候我牵你手牵的还不多吗？”

Sam只好紧跟在他后面，看着歪歪斜斜地走着的Dean，随时准备在他倒下的时候接住。

汽车旅馆外面是停车场，出去后是个花园，穿过花园才会有第一棵树。Dean在下台阶的时候重心不稳摔了一下，在马上就要滚下台阶的时候Sam及时拉住了他。

“跟着我，兄弟。”Sam扶住Dean，在他稳住的时候，手从他手臂上向下滑握住了他的手。

Dean刚刚这一路走的非常紧张，以至于手心都有细密的汗，握住的时候温暖又湿滑。走了几步，Dean好像感觉不是很舒服，活动了一下手掌，从虚虚的握住变成了十指相扣。

Sam望向他，微长的头发遮住了他的眼神，暖黄的路灯将斑驳的光影涂抹在两人身上。

他们手牵着手在马路上行走，空旷的路境将他们的身影拉得很长。

 

2.一起坐摩天轮

“Hey！放开我Sammy！”Dean用尽力气扯回自己的衣服，“你是小姑娘吗？！”

“没人规定男士不能玩这个！”Sam在喧嚷的人群中竭力提高音量，“上面并没有规定性别！”

“你认真的？！Sammy！拜托！”Dean不情愿地被Sam拉去购票窗口，“那是摩天轮！我才不要在上面和你幸福的拥抱或者亲吻！太娘了！”

“两张，谢谢。”Sam把钱递给窗口的收银员，接过他递来的两张票。

“Have a nice day！”收银员看了看两人，笑着眨了下眼。

前面还有长长的队，Sam和Dean决定等等再去排队，他们在游乐场里找到为数不多的空闲的长椅坐下来，长椅的扶手上因为日积月累的雨打风吹，露出斑斑锈迹。不少母亲或者父亲带着孩子在他们眼前经过，还有牵着手的幸福的情侣。

“喝点什么？”Sam找到不远处的一个饮品车。

“来杯咖啡吧。”Dean靠在长椅上，后面是旋转木马，孩子们欢快地声音就像圣诞节的铃铛。

在Sam起身去饮品车买咖啡的时候，Dean的面前经过一个推着车的小丑。

“等等！”Dean喊住那个小丑，从钱包里掏出几美元。

当Sam捧着两杯咖啡回来的时候，看见长椅上的Dean正在吃粉色的棉花糖，旁边还放着一个袋子。

“上帝啊。”Sam把咖啡递给Dean，感叹，“那么多年了，你还是喜欢吃这东西。”

“你应该为你说的这句话感到羞愧。”Dean舔了舔粘着棉花糖丝的嘴角，“我记得当年是你哭着闹着跟Dad要棉花糖吃。”

“我才七岁，Dean！那个年龄的孩子都想要吃这个！”Sam将自己的咖啡盖打开，寒冷的冬夜里热腾腾的咖啡冒出白色的雾气，“当时我吃了一口后觉得很难吃就把它扔掉了，而你却把你自己手里的吃完了而且还很愉快！别狡辩我都记着呢。”

Dean翻了个白眼，埋在棉花糖里含糊不清地说：“你要不再去尝尝，好像还有芥末味和茄子味。或者你可以买个蔬菜沙拉味儿的，你喜欢那个口味，不是吗，素食主义者？”

“这是什么？”Sam放弃了与Dean争论这个话题，他把目光转移到那个塑料袋子上，“你买的吗？”

“别乱翻，Sammy。”Dean打掉Sam靠近袋子的手，“在摩天轮上我会给你看，是个不错的惊喜。”

Dean终于解决了那个棉花糖，他用纸巾擦了擦手和嘴巴，将纸巾揉皱扔进垃圾桶里，喝了一大口咖啡：“走吧，哥们。”

检票员无精打采地坐在椅子上检票，还好时间已经够晚了，Dean这一组的人很少，大部分都是些情侣。

他们一个一个的登上自己的小空间。

Dean扫视了一下这个狭小的空间，抱怨道：“应该禁止孩子们带零食进来，他们洒了一地的爆米花！”

Sam笑着勾着Dean的肩膀：“升到最高点的时候外面会很好看。”

“什么？！”Dean顺着Sam的目光向外瞥了一眼，外面灯火通明，是城市最美的夜景，“我该感谢这个城市的人们有夜生活吗？”

Sam就不该指望这时候的Dean能说出什么煽情的话来。

摩天轮开始慢慢的转动，Dean觉得脚下开始有点失重，视野里的景色在慢慢的升高，Sam站在他身边，手里端着还没凉下来的咖啡。

“好吧，”Dean勾勾嘴角，“算你说对了，确实很好看。”

这空间太狭小了，以至于Sam只需要微微偏一下头，就可以看到Dean因笑容而勾起的嘴角，看到过于纤长的睫毛以及投下的阴影，眼角的笑纹荡漾成了小溪。

Sam也笑了，虽然他不知道为什么要笑，但看到Dean笑就忍不住跟着他也勾起了嘴角。

在快升到最高点的时候，Dean拍了下脑袋，在椅子上拿起自己带上来的塑料袋，从里面掏出了个东西放在背后，警告Sam不能回头看。

他溜到Sam背后，迅速地把手里的东西戴到Sam头上。

“surprise！“Dean指着窗户玻璃上映出的Sam的影子幼稚的大笑。

Sam通过窗户的投影看到了自己滑稽的样子——头上戴了个小丑的帽子，是真的小丑帽子，上面画着小丑的脸。然而Sam的头发有点长，而且很顺很蓬松，以至于帽子看起来要滑下来了。

Sam无语地望着大笑的Dean，无奈地举起双手：“继续笑吧，jerk。“

Dean一直笑啊笑，仿佛时间都停止了，笑的直不起腰，他也不知道为什么自己笑得那么厉害，他只是想多笑一笑，生活中可能就会少些麻烦事。

摩天轮转到最后一圈，快升到顶端时，Dean停止了自己的笑声，看着窗外的景色，对Sam说：“来吧，我相信你会记得这一天的。“

Dean伸手揽住Sam的脖颈，让他微微低下身子，自己抬起头，吻上了他的唇。

身高差真恼人，不是吗。

Dean边想着边用舌尖打开Sam的齿列，扫过他的内壁，追逐着他的舌尖。

Sam从这突然地亲吻中缓过神来，他把头上的小丑帽子扯下来扔到一边，抱住Dean加深了这个吻。

外面总有许多未知的明天，未知的怪物，未知的命运，但他们最大的幸运就是永远都抓住了今天。

 

3.一起去教堂

“等等，Sammy！”Dean敲了敲Impala的车顶，叫住打开车门要坐进去的Sam，“这是个案子，是吗？”

“……yeah……我认为是的……没错。”Sam点点头，摊开双手，“出什么问题了吗？”

“当然有！”Dean不满地叫喊，“我是说！既然我们正在处理一个案子，那为什么我们要去教堂？要知道，这个案子和教堂没有一美分的关系！”

Sam无奈地把车门关上，说：“听着，Dean，教堂并不收门票，这里的教堂是这个州最出名的，我想我们可以去参观一下。” 

“参观一下？”Dean撇撇嘴角，“去祷告吗？我们只要随便喊一喊，天上就会有个货真价实的天使来帮我们。”

Sam想回一句你高中的老师没教给你什么叫罗曼蒂克吗，话都要冲出口才想起来Dean用了他学业生涯一直在和女孩儿们罗曼蒂克。

无论是生活中还是床上。

独占欲很强的Sam越想越不舒服，于是他用生气来表达对这一切的不满。他白了哥哥一眼，打开车门内坐进去，并且成功的把车门摔得震天响。

WHAT THE FUCK？

Dean心疼自己的车被Sam粗暴对待，但他不知道发生了什么，他怎么会了解Sam的心思在那么短短的几秒内百转千回，像个青春期躁动不安的少年一样阴晴不定呢。

但作为一个兄长，他觉得自己还是有必要去关怀一下自己的little brother的心情状况的。

他打开车门也坐了进去，眼角瞥了瞥Sam，问：“怎么啦小姑娘？“

Sam没搭理他，翻看着手里的一堆打印下来的资料，故意发出哗哗的翻动声。

“我没说不想去教堂，“Dean试探地说，”我们当然可以去参观，甚至如果你想的话，我们可以在里面的毯子上打几个滚。“语气正直又认真。  
Sam没忍住，勾起了嘴角，但又觉得不能那么轻易投降，他像是急忙补救一般发出了嗤笑声。

Dean耸耸肩，小声嘟囔一句我只会看着你打滚，启动引擎驰向教堂。

Sam的表情直到看见教堂的那一瞬才彻底放松下来，Dean扯了扯因为查案不得不系的正经无比的领带，打了个哈欠，在要推开教堂门的一瞬间对Sam说：“刚刚看见几个修女，长得很不错。“说罢眨了下眼。

“……”Sam扯出个牵强的笑容，他对Dean这种随时在路上与美女调情的技能不胜其烦，虽然他们在一起后Dean并没有和除了他之外的人滚上床单。

Sam觉得自己应该不是那种爱翻旧账的人，但他不是上帝，做不到对Dean的往事的宽恕，因为Dean的往事写在纸上可以把地堡的书架填满。

这个时间街上的人很少，教堂里还隐隐传来解读圣经的平板的声音。

Dean被Sam一推，重重的抵在了教堂的门上，还好教堂的门质量非常的上乘，除了发出低闷的轻响后什么损坏都没有。

Dean想气愤地大叫，想推搡回去，并且好好盘问他那脑神经既复杂缜密又脆弱的弟弟到底见了什么鬼。但他觉得自己虽然不是信徒，至少也不能渎神，只能把怒火全部转移到眼神中，怒瞪着突然抓住自己领子的Sam。

Sam一点道歉的意思都没有，他看着Dean因为怒气而变成深绿色的眸子，嘴唇重重的贴上他的。

SON OF A BITCH！

Dean的大脑一时接受不来这源源不断进攻的感官体验，他怒火中烧，但身体却又在Sam看似粗暴实际上依旧非常细致的抚摸而渐渐放松，他甚至开始不关心身后因为紧贴教堂门上凹凸不平的花纹而发痛的脊背，取而代之的是伸出手轻轻地搭在Sam腰上，回吻着。

Sam比Dean要高，这一吻结束时他一路从Dean的鼻尖亲吻上去，经过他脸上散布的细小的像是巧克力屑的雀斑，吻过因为触碰微微颤动的长长的睫毛，最终停留在额头上。

阳光斜斜的照着，地上一对拥抱着的影子。

Dean感受到额头上湿润的吻和从Sam身上散发出的强烈的缺乏安全感的信号，他叹了口气，轻拍了下Sam的背部，像是解释也像是安慰地说：“这是我说话的习惯。”

Sam柔软的微长的头发在Dean颈边蹭了蹭，轻声说着抱歉。

“我可以改。”Dean说，“我都能和我的亲弟弟谈恋爱，还有什么是不能做的。”

然后Dean离开了Sam的怀抱，微微推开教堂的门，轻声比划着：“We good？”

Sam点点头，抓住Dean在空中比划的手，牵着手进了教堂。

教堂里的讲解还在继续，前几排已经坐满了，Dean和Sam坐在最后一排。

他们的嘴唇还是因接吻湿润着的。他们的手紧紧相握。

时间好像从这里停止了，也好像从这里还在无限的延长。

 

4.一起养一只小狗

Dean最讨厌养宠物，因为养一只宠物代表着无尽的麻烦。

所以当Sam用了各种语气的诱哄和承诺，以及无比真挚的puppy eyes，Dean还是没有松口的打算。

“我说了不可能，Sammy。”Dean烦躁地翻过厚重的古籍中的一页，“我不会让任何动物进Impala，而且我们根本没时间去养。”

“我们可以把它放在地堡里。“Sam坐在Dean旁边，“不会特别麻烦，也不会进你的Impala。而且只需要短短的一个月。”

Dean终于重重的把那本书合上，暖黄的台灯勾勒出他紧锁的眉头。

“你是答应了谁吗？女人还是男人？还是打赌的时候丢脸的输了？”Dean直视着Sam。

“我一个朋友……斯坦福的。”Sam小心翼翼的措词，观察着Dean的表情，“是人类，我发誓，不是那个婊子养的恶魔安插在身边的，曾经他帮过我许多忙，现在他拜托我照顾他的宠物狗，我想我不应该拒绝。”

Dean皱着眉，依旧是不太同意的模样。

“如果你不想的话，我可以回绝他，只是……“Sam发誓他用了最真挚的puppy eyes看向他的哥哥，并祈祷这会有用。

Dean的紧绷的神情松动了，他起身把那本厚厚的古籍塞回书架里，说：“只能一个月，否则我会把你和那只宠物狗一起扔出去。“

Sam在内心里小声欢呼了一下，给他的朋友打去电话答应了那个请求，并约定好立刻就见面。

“你去吗，Dean？“Sam穿上外套，询问。

“哦当然了，“Dean还是有点忿忿不平，”我迫不及待地想见到要骚扰我整整一个月的可爱的宠物狗。“

“Teddy。“Sam扔给Dean车钥匙的时候，纠正了一下。

“什么？“Dean喝了一口桌子上剩余的最后一瓶啤酒，快走几步赶上Sam，”你床上的宠物熊吗？“

“那条宠物狗的名字叫Teddy，Dean。“Sam无奈地放缓脚步等待身后的Dean。

 

Sam和他旧时好友约定在一个商场的停车场里，他的朋友从车里出来，怀里抱着一个很大的篮子，手里提了一堆东西。

“好久不见，Sam。”和Sam拥抱后，向Sam身旁的Dean点点头，“嗨，你是？“

“他是我的哥哥。“Sam微笑着对好友解释，接过那个篮子和那堆东西，”一个月，是吗？“

“或许两个月，一个半月。“朋友眨眨眼，”但我尽量会在一个月内赶回来的，因为我实在舍不得这可爱的小家伙。“

“哦放心好了，我哥哥和我都很擅长照顾狗。”Sam拍拍朋友的肩。

 

“我很擅长照顾狗，huh？”Dean瞟了一眼Sam手里提的大篮子，然后看着自己手里提着的大袋子，“不敢相信，一只狗吃的比我们都好。”

“别装了Dean。”Sam笑着碰了一下Dean的肩膀，“小时候爸爸从外面带了一只小狗回来，你和它玩的可开心了。”

“旧事不宜提，man！”Dean有种被戳穿的恼怒，打开Impla的后备箱，看了看里面堆满的刀具，又把后备箱盖上，将手里提的东西扔进了后驾驶座上。

Sam像往常一样拉开副驾驶的门要坐进去，然而狭窄的副驾驶根本容不下他和他怀里的那个大篮子。

“要么亲爱的Teddy去后座，要么你和Teddy去后座。”Dean坐进主驾驶，打开发动机，在发动机美妙的轰鸣声中对Sam说。

 

Teddy是个非常可爱的狗，Dean不得不承认，一看就是经受了正规训练，去了地堡里对陌生环境有点害怕的它安安静静的卧在沙发上。

但Teddy很喜欢Dean。在Dean坐上沙发时它会挪挪位置蹭到Dean身旁，然后Dean泛绿色的眸子会不经意的看它一眼，往旁边挪一挪。然而Teddy就会再次移过去。

Sam在长桌前看厚厚的书籍，在翻过一页时装作不经心地向那边看去，虽然Dean表面上非常讨厌那个小家伙，但Sam分明就看到了他的手落在了Teddy柔软的皮毛上。

多好啊，他曾经幻想的生活，有一个喜欢的人，有家人，还有一只可爱的狗。Dean既是他的家人也是他的爱人。

 

一切的生活都因为Teddy的到来变得不一样了，Dean和Sam不得不放缓了手头找案子的工作，Dean喜欢赖床，但他每天早上都要踹Sam起来去给Teddy准备早餐。Sam对无数次被Dean踹醒这件事表示了不满，他和Dean进行了友好的谈判，最后达成条约，每周单数都是Sam去准备早餐，双数则是Dean。

虽然比Dean的天数多了一天，但Sam对这个结果表示非常满意。

Dean有时候会被闹钟吵醒，迷迷糊糊地按掉闹钟，从Sam怀里爬出来，然后推门出去给Teddy准备早餐，然后迷迷糊糊地进来，再次钻进Sam的怀里。

Sam怀疑Dean这一气呵成的流程是不是没有睁开过眼睛，因为他好几次发现Dean把牛奶和狗粮倒在相反的盘子里了。

 

Teddy喜欢出去玩，兄弟两人不得不时常带着它出去，在公园里和一对对幸福的夫妻们遛狗显得有点滑稽。他们背负了太多，但他们却贪恋此时的宁静。

 

Sam从塑料袋里找到了一个线球，向前抛出去还可以沿着绳子拉回来。他跟Teddy玩了几次后，被Dean在一旁嘲笑都多大了还乐此不疲。Sam想把球塞到Dean手里让他也试试，然而Dean喝了口啤酒就离开了。

但是有一次Sam回来的时候分明看到Dean正拿着那个球和Teddy玩的开心，听到Sam的脚步声Dean连忙把球扔到沙发底下，Teddy的眼里只有那个球，于是它沿着沙发乱嗅着，用爪子抓着沙发的表面。

“它怎么了？”Sam明知故问地走过去。

“我把它的零食扔到沙发底下了。”Dean拍拍手站起来，大义凛然，仿佛刚刚玩那个线球的人不是他。

“看起来这个零食它很喜欢。”Sam摆出一个bitch face，耸耸肩离开了。

Dean松了一口气，手里的绳子一扯，那个球从沙发底下跑了出来，被Teddy咬了个正着。

 

一个月的时间说长不长，说短实在也很短。Sam接了个电话告诉Dean，他的朋友回来了，现在正在赶过来。

Dean看着Sam把Teddy的东西收拾好，然后把Teddy放回那个篮子里，有点想说要不再养两天。然而他伸出去的手又缩了回来。

一个优秀的猎人是不能养脆弱的宠物的。

Teddy缩在篮子里冲Dean呜呜地叫，用爪子抓着篮子边缘，尾巴摇着。

在还给朋友的时候，是Dean拎着篮子，Sam提着那堆东西。

“谢谢你们，帮了我大忙。”朋友接过篮子，对他们表示感谢。

“一个月而已。没有什么。”Sam摇摇头，笑着说。

 

Dean一路没说话。

“你是不是在想Teddy？”Sam的视线从窗外收回来，落到Dean身上。

“我为什么想它？”话音刚落就得到Dean急忙地否认，“我是在想下一个案子应该去哪个州。”

“或许我们可以养一只狗。”Sam说，“我是说，在我们退休的时候，我们可以去一个养老院，养一只狗。”

“天啊，你在跟我说什么？退休？”Dean仿佛听了最好笑的一个笑话，“这是一个什么？邀约吗？”

“哦兄弟，不要管这是什么，你就直接坦白你愿不愿意吧。”Sam摊手。

“好吧好吧，我要是说不愿意你就要哭鼻子了，Sammy girl。”Dean敲敲方向盘。

阳光透过绿荫，在夏日滚烫的地面上描绘出Impla的样子，里面的两个人是阳光下的最美的风景。


End file.
